Choices
by OLRtvaddict
Summary: When Felicity decides to work for Ray. How does that affect everyone involved. Choices that you think are simple can have major consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N _Just a little thought that was in my head. Something that could happen when Felicity decides to work with Ray. Following season 3 canon to a certain extant, and some of the things may be a little OOC.

Let me know what you think, and I'll see where I can go from there! :)

* * *

><p>"Ray, we can not do it that way. The software will never work." Felicity was in the middle of a heated discussion, more like a debate in her mind, with Ray about the new program they were working on. It was after seven o'clock and they were still trying to finish before their deadline in two days.<p>

She had been working with Ray for almost four months now. Surprisingly he didn't annoy her anymore, and she really enjoyed her job.

"Felicity, I'm telling you that it will. I stayed up all night going through the different scenarios. This is definitely the best one."

"Ok fine, try it and see." She folded her arms and sat back in her chair waiting.

"Fine!" He shrugged.

Ray went to working on the keys. His brow furrowed in anticipation. Felicity watched him as she bounced her foot up and down just waiting for the bold ERROR word to flash across the screen.

"Stop that," he mumbled.

"Not doing anything," she laughed. "Oh and if I'm right, no I know I'm right, I'm never letting you live this down."

Ray ignored her as she twirled around in her chair. A buzz went off and she stopped immediately.

"Dammit," Ray hissed.

Felicity saw the error message and smiled, "Told you."

"Okay fine. Where do we start now?"

"Well first of all you have to listen to me," she said. "Now we..." Her voice trailed off when her cell phone started ringing.

"Sorry," she jumped up and tipped over to her desk. John's name was on the screen.

She held a finger up at Ray telling him to give her a minute.

"Hey John!"

"Felicity, you have to get over to Starling General. Oliver's been shot." Her heart immediately sunk; she should've known it was something major. If Oliver was at the hospital, it had to be serious.

"Ok," she jumped up and frantically searched for her keys.

Ray heard the commotion and turned to see what was going on. He caught Felicity's worried eyes.

"I'm on the way," she hung up. She finally located her keys.

"What's the problem?" Ray asked.

"Family emergency, I'm going to have to leave." She grabbed her coat off her chair and threw it on.

"You want me to drive you, you seem a little frantic." Ray's eyes followed her as she grabbed her jacket throwing it on and snatching her purse from her desk drawer.

"No, thank you though, and sorry!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything!" He yelled behind her, well he yelled to the door because she was long gone.

As Felicity drove to Starling General she thought about her last encounter with Oliver that led to her working with Ray.

* * *

><p>F<em>LASHBACK!<em>

_Oliver had returned from a mission and Felicity was still in the lair. John had gone home to Lyla and baby Sara, and Roy left not long after. She was waiting on him to come back so they could talk._

_"What are you still doing here?"_

_Oliver tone was dry. Things had been what you would call awkward and tense between them for the past couple of weeks. She tried to move past it and act as if everything was normal, but Oliver had reverted back to his brooding old routine. Everyone could sense the tension between them, John Roy and Laurel, but no one said a word. John who was usually the voice of reason had given up on trying to break through Oliver's thick skull. He would give his usual words of wisdom, but he stopped pushing it after Felicity told him to just leave it alone and let it go._

_"I needed to talk to you about something," Felicity answered._

_"I'm listening," he said. He unzipped his hood and put it in the case. He turned around and looked at Felicity waiting on her to start talking. She fidgeted with her bracelet, and kept glancing at the floor._

_"I took the job at QC," she finally blurted out._

_"What?" Oliver shot back, bucking his eyes._

_"Hear me out Oliver," she started._

_"I can't believe you would take a job with the guy who stole my company," he hissed. "How could you?"_

_"Are you serious right now," she asked getting defensive._

_"Yes I am Felicity. How could you?"_

_"How could I?" She jumped up and her chair flew back into the desk. "There are these things called bills Oliver, and having to work to make a living. My little Best Buy job isn't exactly getting it done."_

_"So you're going to be Ray Palmer's executive assistant. I thought you hated that job." He folded his arms and planted his feet._

_"No I will not be his EA, I'm going to be over my own division. My own office, the whole nine yards."_

_"Hmph," Oliver clenched his jaw and looked away._

_"Hmph," she marked him. "So no congratulations Felicity or you deserve it, huh?"_

_"Felicity, I'm sorry, but I don't like you working for Ray Palmer. You're basically throwing it in my face."_

_"Well luckily the decision was not yours to make," she scoffed. "I just thought I would do the considerate thing and let you hear it from me first." She grabbed her purse and headed for the stairs._

_"He wants to sleep with you Felicity, that's why he's giving you all this."_

_Felicity stopped in her tracks and her whole body whipped around and walked towards him. He knew saying those words were a mistake as soon as they left his mouth._

_"Well thank you for telling me how you really feel Oliver," she said._

_"Felicity," he sighed._

_"No I don't want to hear it. I can now add you to the list of people who think I can only get somewhere in life and achieve something by laying on my back and opening my legs for it," she spat at him._

_"Felicity that's not what I meant," he roared._

_"Well what did you mean Oliver?" She demanded._

_"I just meant that it's very clear that's he attracted to you, that's all."_

_"Oh well at least someone is," she remarked sarcastically._

_"Felicity you know why we can't be together," he said._

_"Yes I've heard that bullshit excuse enough, so please spare me the pleasure of hearing it again. So I'm working with Ray whether you like it or not."_

_Everything was so good for Oliver months ago, and now everything was just falling apart. With Felicity saying she was going to work with Ray, he just couldnt handle that. Jealousy clouded his judgement and common sense, leading to what he was about to say next._

_"So I guess you're not working here anymore with the team?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. Hints of confusion showed on her face._

_"Well since you have this promotion and all, I'm sure you will be spending more time at the office and with Ray. I only want you here if I can have your A game at all times." The anger and jealousy of her working with Ray was pretty clear now. They were bleeding through each word he spat._

_"You only want me here if you have my A game?!" She yelled back._

_"You have no right to question my work ethic when I don't ever question yours. I give you my A game every time, except the night Sara died." She searched his face for some sign of the Oliver she had known and the person she'd grown to love. All she could see was that person who pushed people away and kept everyone at arms length._

_"So basically you're giving me am ultimatum? The team or QC?"_

_Oliver just stood quiet with a blank stare on his face. There was no emotion showing, he was hiding everything and bottling it up inside. He was reverting back to the old Oliver. It had been slowly happening every since the night Sara was killed._

_"You or QC?" When she asked that she saw a glimmer of his facial expression change, but he was still silent._

_"Fine." She forced back the threat of tears, she would not gove Oliver that. She stood in front of him and glared right into Oliver's cold blue eyes. "I've given you so much, and you've given me no reasons to stay. So I guess you can answer that ultimatum yourself. If being cold, stubborn and emotionless was your plan to continue to push me away, it worked."_

_Oliver watched Felicity as she walked to the stairs. She had made it halfway up when she stopped and let out a deep sigh. " Oliver I'm not going to give you the speech about how you can have more and deserve so much more again because frankly I've exhausted myself doing it. If you want to continue to push away the people who really care about you away, I can't stop you. I'm not going to die down here with you. When everyone asks why I left, make sure you tell the truth. See you around."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"John!" She said when she saw him in the hospital corridor.

He gave her a long hug.

"How is he?" She asked. Her eyes scanning John's face to try and read it to get some sort of hint of how Oliver was doing.

"He's okay now. They removed the bullet, and now he's just resting, on a lot of medicine you know. The doctor said he will be alright. I couldn't get the bullet out myself because it was lodged too deep into his back, which is why we're here."

"What happened?" She asked. He pulled her to the side to talk to her in private.

"We were following a lead on some robbers. We found the location of their hiding place, and one of the guys got the jump on Oliver. He came out of nowhere and shot him in the chest."

Felicity felt a sense of guilt rush over her. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if she were there to be their eyes and ears.

"Hey," John interrupted her thoughts. "He's going to pull through Felicity."

"How are you and Roy?"

"Well I'm fine as you can see, just a little shaken up. Roy is fine too, he just took Thea home," he answered.

"What did you tell the police?" She wondered.

"They think it's just a robbery gone awry. There are no signs of suspicion from them."

"Oh well that's good. Do I need to go erase any footage or anything?"

"No I did it while he was being brought here."

John scrubbed his face with his hands and let out breathed for the first time since he stepped foot in the hospital. Felicity patted him on the shoulder. John was always the sturdy rock of the team; they could always count on him to keep everyone together and sane…well until recently, but that was beyond his control.

"You should go see him," he nodded towards the room.

She gingerly walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. She saw a nurse was checking on him, when she fully opened the door. "Oh I can come back later," she stuttered. The sight of Oliver threw her off. He was hooked up to machines and looked nothing like the menacing guy who terrorized criminals at night. "Oh don't worry, I'm just checking his vitals, come on in," she ushered Felicity in.

Felicity tipped over to the stool and sat down while the nurse finished what she was doing. "Close friend of Mr. Queen," she asked. "Yeah, we use to work together," Felicity answered. That was such a generic and safe answer, but technically it was true.

The nurse smiled and nodded and went back to writing in her chart. Every time Felicity's eyes would fall on Oliver, she would quickly divert them to somewhere else. The wall, window, door, floor, cell phone and just about anything was better to look at than Oliver in that hospital bed.

"He's going to be alright," the nurse said. Felicity looked up at her and returned her smile. The nurse could sense Felicity's nervousness and tense demeanor. "He just needs to sleep awhile and let his body recover. Expected to make a full recovery, don't worry." Felicity let out a sigh of relief and nodded; the nurse gave Felicity's shoulder a squeeze before she left out.

Felicity pulled the stool over to the side of Oliver's bed and sat down. "When I said die down there in the lair, I didn't mean for you to take me up on that offer," she nervously laughed. "I mean technically you're not in the lair, you're in the hospital, but either way don't die."

Felicity closed her eyes, and sighed. The universe had a funny way of doing things. Her and Oliver were on bad terms, and the first time she gets a chance to really talk to him, he's basically in a medically induced coma. No matter how many arguments they had, she still cared for him and never wanted any harm to find him. "Oliver don't do this to everyone who cares about your stubborn ass. The team and your sister needs you most of all..." her voice trailed off as her throat tightened. "Don't do this to me." A single tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away, furiously blinking to try and control the others begging to be released. She held his hand up and brought it to her lips to kiss it. Running her fingers over his rough knuckles that adorned his strong hand. He was a strong guy and she knew if anyone had that warrior spirit to fight, it was Oliver. He had been through so much in his life and this bullet would not be the one to take him out. She stood up and kissed him on the forehead, with her lips lingering for a moment; she walked out closing the door behind her. Being in that room, felt like she was suffocating. Oliver would be just fine, she knew that deep down.

"Hey you okay?" John asked when she walked back towards John.

"Yeah," she glanced back toward the room. "The nurse gave me a reassuring talk, so I feel better."

"He'll be fine Felicity. He's as tough as that thick skull of his," he smiled.

"You have a point," Felicity laughed.

"Go on home Felicity, I'll let you know if anything changes I promise."

"Do you need anything John? I don't mind at all," she told him.

"I'm fine. I'll head home once Thea gets back here," he reassured her.

"Okay Dig," she hug him. "Thanks for calling me."

"Why wouldn't I?" he responded. "Don't even start that stuff Felicity."

"I know, I know," she smiled. "I'll see you later John." She gave him one last hug and kiss on the cheek before she left.

* * *

><p>Felicity decided to stop by the hospital before she went to work the next morning. John had texted her and told her Oliver was awake. She would stop by to check on him, say and few words and leave. When she got to his room, the door was cracked and she saw Laurel standing over Oliver talking. Her eyes fell to their hands that were linked together and she noticed how Oliver was caressing her hand. "Oliver don't scare me like that," she heard Laurel say. Maybe it was that old jealousy creeping up in her, but to see Laurel and Oliver interacting like that wasn't a surprise. It was as if Laurel had a spell over Oliver that he could never get away from. Maybe she was reading too much into it because there was a hint of jealousy in her, but more than likely she was right and what she was seeing was pretty clear...something was going on.<p>

Felicity turned to leave, and when she took her first step she ran into a hard body. "Blondie!" the voice yelled. She had run straight into Roy and Thea, who was standing behind him. "Hey!" he grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Roy," she said returning the hug. "Hey Thea," she gave her a hug and gentle squeeze and rubbed her shoulders.

"Hey Felicity, thanks for coming. I'm really glad to see you," Thea said.

"Felicity?" She heard a voice from the room call. She turned back around and Oliver had sat up in the bed looking towards the door. He was ignoring Laurel's advice for him to lay back down and sit still.

She pushed the door open a little wider and walked in. "Hello Oliver."

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"It's too many people in here," they heard a voice say. It was the same nurse from last night. "One visitor at a time and Mr. Queen why are you sitting up? I told you to take it slow."<p>

"I've tried to tell him to take it easy," Laurel said. Oliver grimaced and sat back in the bed mumbling under his breath.

"Now one visitor at a time," the nurse repeated.

"Why don't we let Felicity stay for awhile since she just got here," Thea suggested.

Laurel placed a quick kiss on Oliver's cheek before she left out, following the Thea and Roy, glancing back at Felicity before she closed the door.

Felicity caught Laurel's glance, and could feel Oliver staring at her.

The nurse went back to checking Oliver's vitals and bandage, while Felicity and Oliver kept exchanging awkward glances with one another.

The nurse finished with Oliver, "Okay Mr. Queen, take it easy," she warned.

"I will," he said. "Scouts honor," he promised when she gave him a look.

She patted his shoulder and smiled. "It's good to see you again miss.."

"Felicity," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Janice by the way."

"Nice to meet you too Janice."

"Hey," he hoarsely said after the nurse left.

"Hey Oliver. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm as good as ever." He gave a slight smile and grimaced. "You can come closer Felicity, I'm not contagious or anything. I've just been shot."

"Oliver don't joke like that," she said crossing her arms. She walked over to the side of his bed and sat on the stool.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But really I'm fine, I'll be better in no time."

"I came by last night while you were resting," she told him. "Well I guess you know that now though."

"Thanks for coming. I didn't know I had to get shot to see your face again," he joked.

"Oliver..." she groaned.

"I shouldn't have said that, sorry."

"Maybe you're getting too old for your nightly activities. Should probably let Harper handle the bulk of the work," she teased. She really just wanted to hurdle over the tension in the room.

He turned and looked at her and then shook his head, "Oh wow Felicity. That hurt more than this bullet did," he laughed.

"You're tough, you can handle it," she smiled.

"If I'm too old then John is definitely too old," he added.

"Oh I'm so telling him you called him old. I hope he kicks your ass too."

"He might be able to now. Wait until I get back on my feet, then I can take him." He laughed until he felt a pain. Felicity saw the pain in his face.

"Oh Oliver, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making you strain yourself," she apologized.

"No don't worry about it. I'm happy to see you." Oliver linked his hand with hers. "It's actually the first time I've really laughed since..."

Oliver looked off into space and tried to remember the last time he had really had a heart felt laugh with someone. It was taking him a long time to come up with an answer.

"Well it's been a very long time since I've smiled and laughed this hard. So thank you Felicity," he rubbed her hand.

Felicity smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen free.

"So how have you been Ms. Smoak?"

"Good. The usual you know, work. You?" She responded. "Well I clearly see how you're doing now, but before the bullet wound."

"Alright I guess. How is it working with Palmer?"

"It's actually going pretty good, no complaints so far. I stay busy, which is good."

Oliver nodded and smiled at her. He still felt jealousy of her being by Ray's side and no longer his. Not only had Ray stolen his company, well not actually stolen, but that's what Oliver considered it…he had taken his girl too.

"Felicity I want to ummm," he cleared his throat. "I want to apologize for how I.."

"Oliver!" Laurel interrupted when she opened the door.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"Just wanted to let you that my dad is on the way, and he has a few questions. So you can go ahead and work on that cover story."

"Okay, is John here yet?"

"No, but I'll let you know when he does," she left back out.

Felicity noticed how Laurel was closely watching her interactions with Oliver, she swore she could see her peeping through the door window. Something was definitely going on between them and she knew Oliver would never admit to it.

Oliver and Felicity talked a little while longer, until Felicity finally decided she needed to get to work and finish her project.

"Well I should go before Ray sends a search party for me," she said. She stood up and through her purse on her shoulder. Oliver was desperately trying to sit up in the bed.

"Oliver will you stop being stubborn and rest," she fussed.

"Yes ma'am," he pouted and laid back down. "You know I have been shot before."

"Yes I remember that quite well. I got to play doctor with you that night, and I don't plan on that happening ever again."

Oliver laughed again. He missed her jokes, smile and laughter. The way she lit up the room when she walked in.

"I will see you later Oliver Queen. I would say I will come see you here after work, but I know you and you're definitely getting out of here as soon as you can, which will probably be as soon as I leave."

Oliver nodded, "you know me well." He grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss.

"Yep," she removed her hand and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodbye," she whispered.

"Felicity wait," he called when she reached the door. "I would like to see you again, a time when I'm not strapped to a hospital bed."

"Well don't be a stranger then." She smiled with her signature head tilt, and drifted out of the room.

"Hey Felicity," the nurse called when she turned the corner.

"Yeah?" Felicity answered.

"Can I speak with you for a moment." She pulled Felicity over to the side.

"I know I'm overstepping my boundaries here, but I get the feeling that you are a lot more than just a former coworker to Mr. Queen."

"How exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Felicity laughed.

"Well when Oliver was brought in last night. There were two people he asked for before he lost consciousness. Thea, who I now know is his sister and a Felicity," she told her.

"Oh, he was just out of it," Felicity waved her hand. "I probably wouldn't put much thought into it."

The nurse shook her head, "well I know from experience that a person asks for the people most important to them when something like that happens. So I'm pretty sure that's who Oliver asked for."

"Oliver asked for who?" Thea came up behind them and asked.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse left.

"I like her, she's been very sweet and helpful. What was she talking about though?"

"Oh nothing," Felicity lied.

"Come on Felicity, just tell me."

"She was just saying that Oliver asked for you and.."

"He asked for you too," Thea interrupted.

"John told me before he called you. So I already knew," she smiled. "I just wanted you to admit it to yourself.

Felicity nodded. Of course Thea already knew, she knew everything. "There's nothing to admit really."

"Look I really don't know what happened between you two because he never talks about it, but I know he still cares about you."

"I guess," Felicity shrugged.

"Oh there is no I guess, he does. He might try to act like he's moved on, but he so has not. I'm sure he did something stupid, but whatever happened hurt him as much as you."

"You know what, when Oliver gets well, and back on his feet, I'm having a dinner party for him, or maybe a party at Verdant."

"Thea," Felicity groaned.

"No I don't want to hear it. You're coming. So be on the lookout for a text from me in the near future." Thea smiled and hurried off before Felicity could object.

"Fine," Felicity mumbled to herself and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Smoak, you had me worried." Ray said to Felicity when she walked off the elevator.<p>

"Sorry, I meant to text you, but you know," she said as he followed her into her office. "But everything with,"

"Oliver Queen," he finished her sentence.

She forced a smile. "Yes everything with him is fine."

"Yeah I heard about it on the news. Very sad that some people choose to steal what they want instead of working for it." Felicity put her belongings away and Ray was still watching her.

"Is there something else you need?" She asked.

"It's just that you never talk about your relationship with Oliver. You say you two were just coworkers, but the way you ran out of here yesterday suggests more."

"Ray," she warned. "There you go overstepping your boundaries again."

"I know sorry, but I was just curious."

"Well curiosity killed the cat," she remarked.

He stuffed his hand in his pants pockets and laughed. "Alright I got it. Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

"There's nothing to talk about, but thanks."

"So!" Felicity decided to change the subject. "Do you want to finish working on that software?"

"Sure thing. Ms. Smoak." Ray answered. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Queen, she's not in her office right now. I'll make sure to let her know you stopped by when she returns."<p>

Oliver had decided to stop by and see Felicity at work. Jerry had told him that she was in a meeting and he didn't know what time she would be returning.

"Oh that's alright, don't worry her. Thank you though."

"Oliver," he heard a vice call. He turned and saw Felicity walking off the elevator with Ray.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were released." It had been two days since she had last seen him in the hospital.

"Oh yeah, this morning." He turned to her and smile, and reached for a hug.

"I'm sure that's code for I bolted from the hospital as soon as I can," she hugged him.

Ray cleared his throat, "well it's good to see you are doing better Mr. Queen." He held his hand for a handshake. "I hope you got the flowers I sent."

"Thanks, and I did. Oh and please just say Oliver." Oliver still had one arm around Felicity as he shook Ray's hand.

Ray's eyes darted from Oliver down to Felicity. "Gotta be more careful out there. It's dangerous. Hopefully our own vigilante, what do they call him again? Oh the Arrow...hopefully he catches the guy."

"Oh I'm sure he will. He probably won't rest until he does," Oliver smiled. "Anyway I just came by to pay Ms. Smoak a visit. Haven't seen her new office yet."

"This is your first time coming?" Ray asked. Oliver clenched his jaw and held his tongue. "Hmmm she's been here awhile, but I'll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow Ms. Smoak," He flashed his smug smile and walked off.

Felicity took her messages from Jerry and signaled for Oliver to follow her inside.

"There's not much to see, I mean it's your old office, so you already know what it looks like."

"I see it's a lot more colorful though," he laughed.

"Oliver you should be at home resting, or wherever you're sleeping these days," she said.

"I will rest, I just wanted to come see you before I headed to meet Thea."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oliver what are you really doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I never got a chance to finish what I was trying to say at the hospital."

Felicity sighed. She didn't really feel like having this conversation. She knew where it was headed and to have it at work of all places.

"Oliver I don't want to have this conversation here." She replied.

"Well where can we have it Felicity. Can I come by your place later? It will be very platonic I promise."

"Fine Oliver, come by around eight," she agreed.

Oliver smiled, turned on his heels and slipped off.

* * *

><p>"Okay Oliver, talk." She told him when he walked into her apartment that night.<p>

"Woah, you were much friendlier at the hospital. Where is that Felicity?" he asked.

"You're all better now, you can handle it," she replied.

"Well I wanted to talk about us."

"Oliver, I'm happy to see that you're during better, but nothing's changed between us."

"Felicity I still care for you," he said.

"Oliver you gave me the cold shoulder for months because I took the job at QC. How do you think that made me feel, huh?"

"Look Felicity I wasn't thinking clearly okay. I was angry and I'm sorry."

"Oliver that's your excuse for everything," she yelled. "Oh I wasn't thinking, my anger clouded my judgment. Well you know what, those excuses don't fly here anymore." She folded her arms and sat down on the couch.

"What about your decisions Felicity? You chose to work with Ray over me," he accused her.

"Oliver that is a load of crap, and you know it."

"Is it?" He asked. "You didn't even discuss it with me. You just basically said I'm working with Ray whether you like it or not."

"Why should I have had to discuss it with you? We weren't together, you made that perfectly clear."

"Because we're supposed to discuss everything. We're a team, well we were a team, but you decided to hide that decision."

Felicity was tired of Oliver trying to act like it was her decision to just leave. He took no responsibility for his own choices and decisions.

"No you want to know what a decision was? How about we talk about your decision to start back sleeping with Laurel."

Oliver's head snapped around and his mouth hung open.

"Oh not much to say now huh?

"Felicity," he said.

"What you didn't think I would find out?" She asked.

"No it's not what you think." He scrubbed his face and sighed.

"Oh well tell me what it is then," she said. "Because it's pretty damn obvius."

"Whatever you're thinking is not what happened. "I didn't..."

Felicity laughed and shook her head. "Oliver you're an idiot," she cut him off rolled her eyes. "You gave me that bullshit speech about not being with me because you care too much, but you're with Laurel. So if something happened to Laurel, what would you do?"

"You went out with Barry," he said completely ignoring her question.

"Yes as friends. I didn't jump in the bed with him. I don't jump in the bed with every guy. I might have kissed him,, but there was no jumping in the bed with him."

Arguing with Felicity was like going 10 rounds with Slade alone. She never gave up and fired off questions after accusations and make over 50 different scenarios and assumptions.

"But,"

"No I'm not finished. Everything that has happened was your choice. You chose to end whatever we had before it even began. You chose to push me away. You chose to give me an ultimatum, and you're choosing to sleep with Laurel. So quite frankly Oliver, all of this is your fault."

"Will you just let me say something."

"Oliver I know you're used to doing things, and then flashing that golden smile and blue eyes, and the girls all just accept whatever you say, but not this one.

Oliver sat down on the couch and let out a sigh from the pit of his stomach. Felicity wasn't letting him get one word or point across. Everything she was saying was the absolute truth too.

There was a knock at the door that startled both of them.

"Did you invite John over here to plead your case," she asked as she marched to the door.

"Mom!" Felicity exclaimed when she opened the door.

Oliver jumped up from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She hugged her.

"What? I can't come see my baby girl? Are you going to let me in," she asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." Felicity grabbed her mom's bags and open the door wider for her to step in.

"Hmmm, so this is why you didn't want to let me in? You have a very handsome visitor."

"Mom this is Oliver Queen," Felicity introduced him and sat her bag down.

"Hi Ms. Smoak nice to meet you," Oliver shook her hand. "You have a lovely daughter."

Donna shook his hand slowly whole looking Oliver up and down. "I know who he is. I'm just a little taken back at how your former boss comes to your place late at night."

Donna looked over Felicity who had on shorts and tank. "Especially dressed like that."

"Oh, it's nothing like that Ms. Smoak. We were just uh," Oliver began to stumble over his words. "Just talking. As friends you know; nothing out of the ordinary."

"Uh huh," Donna replied. "From the sounds of it you're not very good at talking."

Felicity let out a laugh and cut it off when Oliver looked at her helplessly. She had to admit that it was funny to see Oliver squirm and be uncomfortable.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Smoak, I should be going now. See you later Felicity," he hurried out the door.

"See you later handsome," she yelled at the door.

"So Felicity, my baby girl, " Donna sat on the couch and pulled Felicity down beside her. "What's going on with you and Mr. Queen?"

* * *

><p>I am so excited about next week's episode. We get to meet Mama Smoak. I really hope she's a lovable woman, and they don't make her crazy or anything. Anyway, please review, let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_I didn't sleep with Laurel! We're not done talking.; _was the text that greeted Felicity when she woke up the next morning. She looked at the phone and threw it back on the bed. Oliver just had to get shot, and going to see him in the hospital opened up this huge can of worms now. He was clearly showing signs of not leaving her alone.

"Felicity! I cooked breakfast," she heard her mom yell.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute," she yelled back

"So I'm excited to see your job that keeps you so busy," Donna said when Felicity sat to the table.

"Oh there's not much to see," Felicity shrugged.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Felicity asked in between bites of bacon.

"Downplay your accomplishment," Donna answered.

"I don't think I do. I just don't like making a big fuss of things."

"Well you should be proud baby girl. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Felicity smiled.

"So!" Donna changed the subject. "When are you going to tell me about Oliver. You dodged all my questions last night."

"Mom," Felicity groaned. She knew her mother would bring it up again. Felicity just didn't feel like going into that long complicated situation.

"Don't say there's nothing to tell either," Donna said.

"I'll tell you later mom. Can I just eat and go to work before I go into my love life or whatever you want to call this mess."

"Alright, no rush," Donna eyed her.

* * *

><p>"So this is your office, it's nice sweetie!" Donna exclaimed.<p>

"Yes, this is where I spend my days," Felicity said.

"Felicity where are we on those results for the software trials," Ray walked in.

"Oh who might this be?" He asked when he saw Felicity's mom.

"Ray this is my mother Donna, mom this is my boss Ray," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Smoak. Lovely to see where Felicity gets her brains and beauty from," he extends his hand.

"Oh quite the charmer huh?" Donna shakes his hand.

"Yeah he's a charmer alright," Felicity smiled.

"So Ms. Smoak, how long are you in town for? I would love to take you and your daughter out to lunch or dinner once you get settled, whichever you would prefer."

Donna looked from Felicity to Ray who was staring at her daugter very intently. "Well Mr. Palmer, I will be sure to let you know what we decide."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you," he turned to leave. "Oh and Felicity if you have those..."

"I already sent them to you," Felicity interrupted. "Check your email."

"That's why you're the best," Ray smiled and left out.

Donna sat across from Felicity who was trying her hardest to ignore her mother's smug smile. She already knew what she was thinking.

"So," Donna started.

"Mom," Felicity groaned. She already knew what was coming.

"That's two different billionaires I've met that clearly have their eyes set on you…I'm learning a lot in the short time I've been here."

Felicity rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"I know, I know. You'll tell me later," Donna continued.

"Can we just get through this day, and then we will go spend some time together. I'll show you ever inch of Starling City," Felicity said.

* * *

><p>Felicity was finally about to make her way to her bed. Her mom had worn her out. They had done everything you could think of. Felicity didn't realize how much she had missed her mom, so spending the day with her was very much needed. To top it off, she had successfully dodged all her Oliver and Ray questions. It was nice to just relax and forget about all the other things going on, but she should've know that wouldn't last.<p>

When she walked in her bedroom, Oliver was sitting on her windowsill. Completely emerged in his Arrow gear. "Oliver what the hell," Felicity jumped. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. You weren't answering any of my messages."

They were whispering in hushed tones, but thankfully her mom was out like a light. She had practically finished a bottle of wine by herself while they watched The Notebook.

"That's because I'm ignoring you. Wait why are you already back patrolling, you were just shot," she hissed. "You know what," she waved her hands. "Scratch that, I don't care."

"That's bullshit Felicity," he scoffed.

"Excuse me."

"You still care, no matter how many times you try to convince yourself that you don't," he hissed.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I don't feel like doing this with you."

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked.

"Oliver there's nothing to say."

"Oh really? You accuse me of sleeping with Laurel and I don't get a chance to defend myself?"

"What is there to defend?"

"There is a lot to defend. I didn't sleep with her, I swear to you. If you would've stopped talking and yelling at me, I would've had the chance to tell you that."

She tried to brush past him, and he grabbed her arm.

"Now sit down and listen," he pulled her down on her bed.

FLASHBACK!

_"Hey Laurel what are you still doing here?"_

_Oliver had just come back from patrolling. Roy and John were headed home._

_"Hey, I wanted to talk to you," she said._

_"Oh okay. I'm listening."_

_"I don't really know where to start," she nervously laughed. "I guess I'll start by saying our relationship hasn't exactly been easy."_

_"That might be an understatement," Oliver said._

_"I know, but over these last couple of months and with me knowing your secret and everything with Sara, I feel like we've grown closer you know."_

_"Yeah I can say that too," he agreed. He still was wondering where exactly Laurel was going with this._

_"I know something happened between you and Felicity, with her leaving and all," Laurel said. She saw Oliver's entire face and body language change. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No I would rather not discuss that. It's something I don't talk about," he folded his arms._

_"Okay that's fine," she answered._

_"Laurel what exactly is this talk leading to?"_

_"I'm terrible at this. What I'm trying to say is that if you ever need someone to talk to other than John, Thea or even Roy, I'm always available. I know I'm new to this Arrow business and all, but I would really like to be there for you Oliver. In any way possible."_

_"Well thanks Laurel, I'll keep that in mind," he smiled._

_Laurel started laughing. "What's funny," he asked._

_"It's just that you're always so short with your words."_

_"I've always been like that I guess though," he shrugged._

_"Oh I know, it's just good to see that is one thing that hasn't changed from the Ollie I knew."_

_"__Laurel people grown, and change it's natural. Those five years changed me, and I'll never be the old Ollie you knew. You're not the same Laurel I knew either."_

_"__I understand," she said quietly._

_"It's getting kind of late, I don't like you being on the streets this time of night._

_"Yeah, you're right. I should head out," she said as she walked closer to him. "Thanks for the talk Ollie," she hugged him._

_He hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek, before kissing him on the lips._

_Laurel wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist, her hands inching up his shirt._

_"Laurel stop," he grabbed her hands and broke the kiss._

_"What?" She asked with a shocked look on her face._

_"I can't do this. This can't happen."_

_"And why not Ollie? We've never had to have a reason before."_

_"That was the old me Laurel. I've changed, you've changed. I just said this! This isn't us," he sighed._

_"Ollie don't you feel that connection between us again. We will always be linked. You were my first love."_

_"__Yes we were together years ago, and I did care for you in that way then, but I just said I've changed. Laurel why would you even want to be with me? I wasn't good to you. I was unfaithful and cruel. I'm not the guy for you."_

_"But that was the old you, and as you just said you've changed," she interrupted. "Maybe you're the person I deserve now."_

_"Yeah but those memories are still there. You should want someone who hasn't hurt you and who can love you the way you want to be loved."_

_"__Maybe I just want to feel alive again Oliver," she said though a breaking voice. _

_"I know you're hurting after Sara's death, and trying to find away to work through that, but this isn't the way. You need to find some other way to channel that emotion," he told her._

_Laurel furiously wiped tears away from her face and sniffed._

_"__Laurel I will be there for you in any way I can, I owe that to Sara, but I can't fall into that hole of sleeping with you, and hurting not only you but other people." His mind went straight to Felicity; he couldn't make that mistake again._

_"__Other people? You mean Felicity?" she asked._

_Oliver was silent, just the mention of her name and the thought of her brought up emotions in him._

_"__Well she isn't here Oliver," Laurel spat._

_"__She isn't here because I pushed her away," he yelled. "I made the stupid choice of forcing her to leave okay."_

_Oliver sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands, "Laurel just…"_

_"__I get it Ollie," Laurel said. "I'll see you later."_

FLASHBACK ENDS!

"Oh I guess I'm suppose to like this little story that you're telling me," Felicity said.

"Felicity! I'm trying here," he pleaded.

"You're telling me you don't have feelings for Laurel, but does she know that? Because it looks like you're sending mixed signals to me. You can't keep kissing girls, and then mean the opposite of what the kiss seems like. You can't kiss Laurel and then think she knows that you two are over and nothing will ever happen. You can't tell me we're over and then kiss me. It doesn't work like that Oliver."

"She kissed me, I broke the kiss, and ended whatever it was before it started." Felicity was the most difficult women he has ever had to deal with, and that's really saying something because he's dealt with Moira and Thea Queen.

"Laurel knows that I don't have feelings for her in that way. What you saw in the hospital was just her being concerned, nothing more. She knows how I feel about you," he caressed her hand.

"Oliver I don't even know how you feel about me. You have these backward and reverse ways of declaring your feelings for me." She closed her eyes, "I need to hear the words from you and see that you actually mean them. Every time I think we're getting close to that point, you've pushed me away and I'm tired of that."

She ran her hands through her hair sighing; she stood up and walked away from him. She had to put some distance between them. "Oliver figure out what you want in life before you come talk to me again. Until you make that choice of what you want clear, nothing can happen between us."

"Felicity wait," he followed her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
